Family Matters
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: A fluffy Chuck and Blair future fic. One shot.


Just a fluffy one shot. Future Chuck and Blair. Nothing belongs to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Chuck entered the darkened foyer of the penthouse. He glanced at his watch. Eleven fifty-eight. He was exhausted. Setting his briefcase on the floor he turned to Arthur who had stepped into the foyer behind him carrying his suitcase.

"Just leave it in my office. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur did as Chuck had said and stepped back into the foyer. "Will that be all for tonight, sir."

Chuck nodded as he flipped through the mail that had been left on the center hall table.

"Will you be going into the office tomorrow at the normal time?" Arthur asked.

Chuck set the mail back down. "No I've missed my family too much. I think I'll take the morning off. What does Mrs. Bass' schedule look like for the morning?"

Arthur clasped his hands behind his back and thought for a moment. "The usual departure of eight forty-five to take Miss Cordelia to preschool and then I believe I was driving her to the Met for a meeting at nine thirty."

"Dorota can take Cordelia and don't worry about taking Mrs. Bass to the Met."

Arthur smiled knowingly and nodded. "Very well Mr. Bass I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Good night Arthur." Chuck crossed the foyer as his trusted chauffer of many years left in the elevator.

He went through the living room to the bar and poured himself a drink loosening his tie. He had been in California brokering a deal to acquire the Chateau Marmont for Bass Industries. The current owner would only deal with Chuck directly so it had meant eight days of schmoozing and networking. He was supposed to stay two more days but he couldn't stand another moment away from his girls.

He had had the final meeting held on the Bass jet just five and a half hours ago. Once the contracts were signed he was escorting the team off the plane and into waiting limousines on the tarmac so he could leave immediately.

He swallowed the rest of his drink and poured himself another one as he glanced around the room. There wasn't a single thing out of place. He smiled at the thought of his beautiful wife and her obsessive compulsive ways. She kept their lives in perfect working order and he was so thankful for that along with her many other qualities.

Yawning he headed to the grand staircase and took the stairs up to the second floor. The first room he came to on his right was the playroom. A quick glance inside confirmed all the toys were put in their proper places. The second room he past was an extra room that had been used by the baby nurse they had had for the first four months of Cordelia's life. It was now a guest room.

Finally he came to his daughter's room. The fairy lights strung around her canopy gave the room a warm glow. He crossed to her bed and looked down at his beautiful princess. She had come into their lives three years ago and nothing had been the same since. Her dark brown curls were sprawled across her pillow and even though she wasn't smiling he could see the slight indentation of her dimples. They were in the exact same spot as her mother's.

He put his glass of scotch down on top of her night table so he could pull her duvet back over her. She had kicked it off like always. He then leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She stirred slightly and then settled right back to a sound sleep. Picking up his glass he left her room pulling her door closed behind him.

Directly across from Cordelia's room was the nursery. He stepped inside turning on the lamp. This was where Cordelia had slept until her second birthday when they had moved her into her "big girl" room. Chuck wanted another baby. To be honest if it were up to him Blair would have been pregnant before Cordelia had turned one. But, as with all things, his wife had her own plan. She had decided at least three years between children was ideal. They had just started to plan seriously about expanding the family two months ago when Blair decided to stop taking her birth control.

If Chuck was completely honest with himself he really wanted a son. He loved Cordelia with all his heart but he wanted a chance to be the father he never had growing up to a son of his own. He turned his back on the room switching off the light as he walked out.

He followed the hallway all the way to the end where the master suite door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open. The hall was dark but as soon as he stepped inside the automatic night light came on. They had had them installed once Cordelia was able to walk down to their room.

He entered the sitting room crossing it into the bedroom. Blair immediately stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Sweetie, are you okay?" She leaned up on her elbows and realized it wasn't her daughter but her husband entering the room. "Chuck?" She sat up fully turning on the bedside lamp slightly disoriented.

"What are you doing here?"

He crossed to the bed sitting on the edge. "I live here. Remember?"

She glanced at the clock. "Very funny. You weren't supposed to be home until Friday night."

He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "I missed my family too much. I came home as soon as the contracts were signed. I wanted to surprise you. Are you disappointed?"

She tilted her head to the side. "You know I'm not."

He placed a kiss to her lips. "God, I've missed you."

She smiled and lay back onto her pillow. "I hate these long trips. Bart needs to do them from now on. Everything was successful I take it."

"Yes. We can discuss it all in the morning. Right now I want to take a quick shower and then make love to my gorgeous wife."

She reached out wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. "Can't the shower wait?" She started to kiss him deeply as her fingers untied his tie and worked the buttons on his dress shirt. Once it was open she slid her hands under his tee shirt and across his chest.

She deepened the kiss even more pushing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands moved down to his belt as she worked it loose and he knew a shower was a lost cause. Within seconds he had her silk nightgown off and tossed aside along with her lacy underwear. His dress shirt, tee shirt, and tie hand joined the pile.

She slid her hand into his custom made Armani dress pants and grasped him. He kissed her as she squeezed gently.

"Did you miss me?" she panted.

He thrust into her hand. "What do you think?"

She released him as she pushed his pants and boxers down. "Show me."

He settled himself between her legs and thrust deep inside of her never breaking eye contact. He held himself there as he watched her eyes roll back and a small moan escape her slightly parted lips. She had never looked more beautiful. As a matter of fact her cheeks were flushed pink and her face looked slightly fuller. Was it possible she had changed in the past eight and a half days?

She opened her eyes questioningly when he hadn't moved. He could see the self-doubt of old Blair sneak across her features. "What's wrong?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Absolutely nothing. I'm just shocked sometimes that you actually chose to spend your life with me."

She smiled relieved. "There's never been a choice. I've always been yours Chuck." She reached up and pushed his hair back off his forehead. "No one else has ever come close to you in my heart. Even if I didn't always say it, it was always the truth. It was always you."

He kissed her rolling onto his back pulling her with him so she was straddling him. He was still buried deep inside her. He cupped her breasts in his hands as he grazed the nipples with his thumbs. She groaned throwing her head back. He lifted his hips to push up into her even deeper. Her breasts seemed larger and her skin felt so hot. She must be premenstrual. It was the last thought he had as she began to ride him.

Ten minutes later and they were both spent. Blair had collapsed next to him lying on her stomach. He traced a line along her spine with his finger and then lowered his head placing a kiss to the small of her back.

"I'm going to shower." He ran a hand down her thigh. "Do you wanna join me?"

She groaned. "I'm too tired." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

He gave her bottom a caress as he left the bed pulling the duvet over her bare body so she wouldn't get chilled.

He showered quickly. He was suddenly so tired he could hardly stand upright. He slipped on a pair of pajamas and crawled back into bed. Blair hadn't moved. He sighed as he lay back onto the pillows. It felt so good to be home.

Blair turned onto her side to face him. Reaching out she laid her hand on his stomach.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant."

Everything stopped for a second or two. He was suddenly wide awake. His eyes met hers and he smiled. "Really? When did you find out?"

"Two days ago. I took the test over the weekend and it was positive so I went to see Dr. Sanderson first thing Monday morning and she confirmed it."

He picked up her hand from where it was still resting on his stomach and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to do it over the phone. I wanted to see your face when I told you. Are you happy?" She smiled up at him.

He kissed her pulling her up to him. "More than I could ever say."

She laid her head on his chest. "It feels different this time. I'm not as sick as I was with Cordelia but I'm a hundred times more exhausted."

He rubbed her back. "It's a boy. I know it." He kissed the top of her head. "How far along are you?"

"Seven and a half weeks."

He started to do the math in his head. "He'll be here in time for Thanksgiving. It's perfect."

"November fourteenth is my due date." She tilted her head up to look at him. "I'm worried about how Cordelia is going to adjust. She's had us and Dorota all to herself for three years."

Chuck nodded. "I know but she'll be okay. She's old enough to understand."

Blair sighed. "She's not very good at sharing."

He chuckled. "She's a Bass through and through. We don't like to share our toys or our loved ones." He kissed her. "She'll be fine. There's just as much Waldorf in her as Bass and no one is more loving or loyal than a Waldorf. She'll love and protect her baby brother."

Blair beamed up at him. "You're right as always."

"Another Bass quality."

Blair rolled over and turned off the light curling back up to her husband. "Don't let it go to your head Bass."

She was asleep almost instantly. He continued to rub her back as he thought about his expanding family and how everything was exactly the way he wanted it. He was completely happy and wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
